1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to steel security door frames.
2. Description of the Related Art: Heretofore, many steel security doors have been developed for being swingably attached on the exterior side of an exterior doorway. Such security doors generally include a steel door frame and one or more glass panels fixedly attached to the steel door frame.
While it is known to construct aluminum doors with one fixed glass panel, one fixed screen panel and one slidable glass panel for movement between a closed position in which the screen panel is blocked and an open position in which the screen panel is open to allow fresh air to pass therethrough, steel security doors with such "self-storing" slidable panels have not heretofore been available. Thus, present steel security doors with an "openable" screen panel have a fixed screen panel and a glass panel attached to the fixed screen panel with screws or the like whereby the user must completely remove the glass panel from the door frame in order to "open" the screen panel and allow air to pass through the screen panel.
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,628 discloses a combination storm and screen door having an extruded aluminum frame. Herbst et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,183 discloses a combination storm and screen self storing door having a molded plastic frame.
None of the above prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. For example, none of the above prior art discloses or suggests a steel security door frame having steel frame members comprising diverse front and rear sections forming specific panel arrangements and trackways, etc.